God Rest Ye Merry Doctor
by ShakespeareFreak
Summary: Your first Doctor is like your first Love: there may be others after that, but you'll never forget the first. This song, sung to the tune of a famous Christmas carol, is my way of saying Goodbye. Contains Spoilers for "The Time of the Doctor."


**DISCLAIMER:**

"God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen" is a public domain tune.

Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.

This is a not-for-profit work. I am not making any money, nor am I attempting to negatively affect the market for any of the materials shown, or take proceeds from their creators, but rather to expand the fanbase and keep the pre-existing fanbase strong.

**RATING: **K

_Note:_ If anyone feels this needs changing, please alert me. Although it is free of coarse language, violence, and sexual themes, it is rather sad. While the content itself is fully appropriate for 5-year-olds, the tone may not be.

**FEATURED CHARACTERS: **The Eleventh Doctor

**SPOILER WARNING: **Contains Spoilers for "The Time of the Doctor" (2013 Christmas Special).

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I _loved_ Eleven. He was, and always will be, _my_ Doctor. He was the Doctor who introduced me to the show, and your first Doctor is like your first Love: there may be others after that, but you'll never forget the first. I've seen Nine and Ten now too, plus the War Doctor, and they're great, they are, but it'll never change how I feel about Eleven.

I spent at least a half hour on that verse about his eyes, and I'm still not happy with it. I struggled to explain those beautiful, beautiful eyes, and just fell short. His eyes, to me, sum up everything I love about him. They're so very old, and so very young, all at once. When I look into his eyes, I can see his whole history; I can see whole galaxies being born, and burn brightly, and then wink out of existence. He's seen so much, and that is written clearly in those eyes: so much pain, and suffering, and loss. Yet, he looks at the most commonplace things with a sense of wonder that's like a newborn child's; he's seen everything a hundred thousand times and still finds beauty in it all.

God, I'll miss him.

**_Sung to the tune of "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen."_**

* * *

><p>God rest ye merry Doctor, let nothing you dismay.<br>You've always known that one day you'd need to regenerate,  
>To save yourself from certain doom and from death's decay.<br>It is time for a change,  
>Time for a change,<br>It's time for you to change.

You flew inside your blue box through an endless starry sky,  
>I wish I could have flown with you, and never said goodbye.<br>But the clock ticks, even for you, and now your time is nigh;  
>It is time for a change,<br>Time for a change,  
>It's time for you to change.<p>

I'll miss you very, very, very, very much it's true;  
>There never has been, or will be, a Doctor quite like you.<br>But all things, good and bad, must end, and then begin anew.  
>It is time for a change,<br>Time for a change,  
>It's time for you to change.<p>

I'll miss your joy and wonder, and your sense of fun;  
>I'll miss how you could stand there calm, and whole armies would run.<br>But now your time's run out, Doctor; your song is almost done,  
>And it's time for a change,<br>Time for a change,  
>It's time for you to change.<p>

I'll miss your youthful face, your laughter and bowties;  
>I'll miss how you were kind and hopeful, clever and wise;<br>But most of all, my Doctor, I know I'll miss your eyes...  
>Still, it's time for a change,<br>Time for a change,  
>It's time for you to change.<p>

Those eyes were ancient, yet so young, and shining like starlight;  
>Full of pain and sorrow and a quiet sort of might.<br>Doctor, you need to let go, this snowy Christmas night.  
>It is time for a change,<br>Time for a change,  
>It's time for you to change.<p>

Lay ye down and rest at last, my weary Doctor dear.  
>We'll keep your memory alive in our hearts, never fear.<br>So sleep in peace, kind loving soul, and in the coming year,  
>A new Doctor will be here to save the world,<br>Save the world,  
>A new Doctor will be here to save the world!<p> 


End file.
